My collection of one-shots! (For Harry Potter)
by Briardust
Summary: A bunch of my Harry Potter one-shots! Rated T for Harry Potter ;P.
1. Intro

_**Hi, guys! Doing a series of one-shots. Feel free to reveiw, PM me, give me suggestions, or anything of the sort!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Briardust**_


	2. How James Sirius Potter was named

Harry threw himself onto the waiting chair in the hospital, nervously checking his phone every 10 seconds. _Why hasn't Ron come yet?_

He gave up looking for texts and started pacing. Finally, his mate arrived. Ron looked as nervous as Harry did- he did have a right, the new baby belonging to his sister.

"Harry. It's come."

Harry flew into the hospital room to find Ginny there, lying on the bed. Ron was on his heels. As he slowly walked closer, savoring the moment. As he approached, she looked up. Her hair was floating across her beautiful face. Coming closer, he saw that the young boy had black hair.

"I thought we should name him James."

Harry looked up, emotion and tears in his eyes as he looked over his wife.

"Okay- only if his middle name can be Sirius."


	3. Albus Severus

Harry rushed into the waiting room, Ron at his heels. Dashing to the door he knew concealed his wife, he heard moans and cries of pain. Wincing, Harry slowly took a seat next to Ron, who immediately spoke.

"She'll be fine. She's tough. She's…" but he trailed off, and Potter knew that he was trying to reassure himself as much as Harry.

A nurse walked out of the room and soundlessly gestured to Harry and Ron.

Rushing in, they saw Ginny with a blanket that seemed to sprout jet-black hair.

"He's a boy."

Harry and Ron wordlessly squatted on either side of the bed, each sighing in relief- for Ginny or the baby, I do not know.

Ron was the first to speak of the men.

"He looks just like his father." As Ron looked at his sister and his best mate, husband and wife, his eyes showed nothing but love.

"Let's brainstorm names!" The freckled man said.

"Umm… Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Remus?" Harry flashed back.

"Seamus?"

"Dean?"

"Flitwick?" Ron chimed in, and all three adults laughed.

"How about Albus?" Ginny had spoken. Harry said, "That's brilliant" and Ron "Excellent!"

"How about a middle name?" The father asked.

Ron answered immediately. "How about Flitwick?" The room exploded with laughter again until Harry abruptly stopped.

'What's wrong, mate? Not funny anymore?" Ron sounded concerned.

Harry only whispered one word in response, though.

"Severus."


	4. Lily Luna

_**Hi! I decided to do a how Lily Luna was named. Enjoy!**_

Harry looked over to see James Sirius sitting on the waiting chair. Looking on his lap, he saw the tiny head of his youngest son Albus resting there. The boy looked just like Harry- without the scar, of course- and Harry wondered if he had looked like this as a one-year-old, when Voldemort had tried to kill him.

"Mr. Potter? It's arrived."

Harry hastily but cautiously gave Albus to Hermione, who was sitting on his other side, and got up. Looking back as he walked toward the door, he saw his best mate Ron cradling Rose, him and Hermione's daughter, while he held little Hugo's hand. Turning back to the door, Harry pushed it forward.

There she was. Lying in the hospital bed, beaming, red hair billowing around her head, holding a baby in her arms. The first thing the man noticed was the flaming red hair- before he knew what he was doing, he had kissed the head of his newest child. Looking up, he saw Ginny smiling.

"It's a girl."

Harry kissed his wife, tenderly looking into her tired eyes. Knowing that Ginny needed rest, he spoke.

"What shall we name her?"

"You choose first." Ginerva's tone was brisk.

"All right… how about Lily?" Harry started tentatively. For looking at his only girl's face, he saw his mother. It was bittersweet- when he saw her, a sort of shock went through him… for the greif and joy of his mother's death and his child's birth would not separate. Hearing Ginny speak, however, made him pull back into reality.


	5. Naming Lily Luna Part 2 (sorry!)

_**OMG so sorry to cut you off. Thought I was done!**_

"I only had one true friend in childhood." Harry's wife spoke.

"She was… odd, but always there. When I needed a shoulder to cry on, I went to her. When I needed to vent, I went to her. When I needed to sob about how you didn't love me or laugh with joy because you did-" She was cut off as Harry quickly kissed her, "- I went to her."

"Excuse me?" A nurse bustled in, with a notepad, "But what is her name?"

"Lily," Ginny started, "Lily Luna."


	6. Harry proposes

The dark haired man walked arm in arm with a woman that sported a flaming head. Harry Potter smiled as he and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, squeezed closer when the first snowflakes fell. Turning her towards him, he gently kissed her, caressed her hair, smelled her flowery scent…

"Ginny."

He had let go, holding her hands in his. He cleared his throat.

"Ginerva Weasley, I love you. I'm so sorry that, in my youth, I failed to realize it. Please.."

And he dropped on one knee, Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Will you become my wife?"

Tears streamed down her face as his girlfriend sobbed with shock and joy.

"Of course."

Harry stood and pulled her close, and couldn't describe the moment before she kissed him.

It was bliss, really… his lips on hers, with her right there, with her scent enveloping him- before he could think, he was in a wrap of love, where everything was beautiful and happy and… safe…

The last though jerked him away, and looking into Ginny's eyes, Harry vowed that if the world could not be safe and happy and beautiful… his new wife would be.


	7. My Brother

_**This was inspired by**_ _ **On My Own**_ _ **by Blitzere!**_

I was walking down the hallway- why was the war suddenly so silent!? Where was Fred? I walked down to the Great Hall, pondering on these.

In a sea of mingled colors and sounds, somehow I could only hear and see one spot. Among the grievers was a dot of flaming red hair. Walking even quicker, terror struck my heart.

I scanned my family- Ginny, Hermione, Ron, his mother, his father- but where was my brother? Where was Fred?

Then I knew. I knew without knowing, saw without seeing. That pang that I had while battling Yaxley made sense now.

Brother!

They parted- or did I make them? And then he was there, and then we wasn't…

I was in a dark space, a space with no walls and no windows, no escape, just because Fred… was gone… to a place without me. No more plans for pranks, no more Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…

An intercom, so it seemed, spoke into the room.

"George… George."

 _Gred and Forge_ , I thought. Then I cried harder. Nothingness was wanted. What about a Dementor's Kiss? Suddenly, I was out of the room and running, hoping dementors would come.

No!

None?

Why not?

No. Now Harry? Harry was dead? Somehow I had seen Harry as a brother- Fred must know! I turned, expecting to see my face staring back at me- and met air.

Then I remembered-

Fred was gone.

 _ **I am so sorry if it was so bad! Ran out of steam halfway through.**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Briardust**_


End file.
